Premier Night
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Alfred and Arthur go see the Avengers on opening night, which leads to some minor delinquent acts.


Its been one year since Ive been writing fan fiction and Its pretty cool. Lost a lot of files, but new stories are always being made so...yep. This is a little freindly USUK, based on them watching the Avengers. I hope you like it.

* * *

Arthur woke up with a pounding at his door. At first, he thought it was in his dreams as they can be chaotic, and went back to sleep. The pounding kept going and by this point Arthur knew what it was. He buried himself in his covers more and embraced for an impact as he heard the thunderous footsteps coming up his stairs.

"ARTHUR!"

Alfred ran inside the elder's room and jumped on the bed, flipping Arthur right off.

"Arthur, hurry up and get dressed! We got to hurry!"

"Ugh!" Arthur got up from the floor and rubbed his head. Glaring, his eyes matched with Alfred's, who was rocking with excitement, his eyes dancing with unspeakable joy, "hurry for what, you idiot?"

"For the movie, duh!"

"What movie?"

"The Avengers! Haven't you been listening to me for the last 3 months?"

"You came rushing in like a mad bull just to remind me of a movie? You near woke up the whole street! Are you bonkers? What about my mum?"

"Everybody's used to it by now, plus Avengers isn't just 'a' movie. It's the biggest movie of the year and I cannot wait to see it! Oh and your 'mom' let me in the door. I called her ahead of time."

Arthur huffed and glanced at his clock. 10 o'clock at night. He'd just laid down to go to sleep but he knew all chance of sleep right now was impossible thanks to Alfred's help. Nevertheless, he just sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'll get dress. Just get out and please calm down. You look like you're about to explode."

"Okay, but here wear this."

"What is this?"

"If we're going to see the Avengers, you need some Avenger wear, so I got you an Iron Man shirt or you could wear the Incredible Hulk."

"I'll take the Hulk."

""Why him?"

"Because he's green."

"Do you even know anything about him?"

"He's always angry? Like I'm about to be if you don't give me the bloody shirt."

"Good point," Alfred threw Arthur the shirt and made his way downstairs to the living room. About 30 minutes later, Arthur finally emerged from his room.

"Dude, you took forever!"

"Alfred, the theater is right down the street. There's no need to hurry."

"Yes there is its opening night and… you make anything look punk rock, don't you?" Alfred eyed Arthur.

"What do you mean?" Arthur wore the Hulk shirt with black skinny jeans, green fingerless gloves and some chains here and there. He looked very different than Alfred, who was wearing a Captain America shirt, his bomber jacket and some loose fitting blue jeans, "this is standard 'Arthur Kirkland'."

"Okay well we've wasted enough time, so let's hurry."

"Alfred if you wanted to see this so bad, why did you just get the tickets ahead of time?"

"I do already have the tickets so we don't have to wait in line. I just wanna get some snacks and a good spot."

"Ugh," Arthur did already not like today, but he managed to walk fast enough for Alfred to the theater.

* * *

It was pretty crowded when they got there. People were lined up into the next street, no doubt to see the same movie. In the dim of the streetlights, Arthur could make out Francis standing with Antonio and Gilbert. He then felt happy walking in with his ticket securely in his hand.

"Okay, we're going to go in first and get a spot then I'm gonna get snacks while you save my seat."

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal. Why not just come back when it's not crowded, like next week."

Alfred gave Arthur a look that one would give a monkey writing his full name, "oh Arthur. You poor little thing. Once you see this movie, you'll see why it has to be seen at the premier."

Arthur crossed his arms and they went on to the showing room and luckily found a seat at the very top in the middle. The room wasn't filled just yet, but that wouldn't last long.

"Okay, stay here and I'll get the snacks," Alfred rushed off to the concessions, while Arthur took the chance to adjust the armrest and make the two seats into a decent cot for a nap. Near 15 or 20 minutes later, he felt himself being kicked. Opening his eyes, he saw a snack monster, or rather Alfred holding Snack Mountain.

"I got skittles, m&m's, resse's, jolly ranchers, pop corn, soda, slushies and nachos. Oh and some other snacks. I couldn't carry it all."

"We honestly don't need all this, Alfred. It's 11:00 and eating all this isn't good."

"It's for a movie premier. I'm sure I can survive."

Arthur grabbed his share of the snacks and watched as people came rushing in looking for a seat. He had only been to Harry Potter premiers and the atmosphere was similar to this. That excitement, the anxiety of whether being here was worth it. He rather liked it, but Alfred made it over the top. The movie was going to start in about 25 minutes and Alfred already finished three bags of sour patch kids and was working on his soda.

"Alfred, stop that right now. You won't have anything for the movie and you'll have to use the bathroom during the movie."

"For once you're right, but man this is amazing! Hey look Francis made it in."

Arthur looked down and saw Francis lucky enough to find a seat at the very front. At the very least, he looked upset, which made a smile creep on Arthur's face.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. The lights are going off, so quiet Alfred."

Alfred looked around and got jittery again. The lights dimmed and showed all the previews, which interested the teens. Finally the movie began and Alfred suddenly fell still.

* * *

By the middle of the movie, Arthur quite enjoyed it. He thought Iron Man was okay, just kinda jerky. When he said this aloud, everyone within earshot gave him a death glare. Thor was brilliant and he liked David Banner aka the Hulk. His favorite was Captain America, who was the only levelheaded one, which was funny considering his appearance, which resembled Alfred. Even to the fact they were both "America", in either name or origin, had to be more than coincidence. At this point, Alfred finished over half his snacks and drunk everything, including Arthur's soda and slurpee.

Arthur wondered if Alfred had a bladder of steel, but knowing him, he was going to wait until the very end of the credits to make a run for the bathroom, and that's what he did. Jumping over rows and heads, Alfred became an Avenger as he made a bee line to the restrooms down the hall. Arthur quietly got up, grabbed his jacket and the snacks they had left and headed for the exit to wait for Alfred.

"Dude! That movie was awesome! We have to see it again and I'm getting the DVD for my birthday and maybe as backup one for Christmas and if I ask really nicely, I could get mom to send me one from Canada!"

"What would be the point in that?" Arthur asked.

"Duh, collector's edition? It might sell big on eBay years from now."

"Never mind, Alfred," the pair made their way down the street back home, but stopped at a McDonald's. It was 3 and there was no point in rushing home. Arthur felt naturally calm out this last at night; since this was the time he used to be very active. He certainly loved the peace and quiet and since he hadn't gotten into any trouble for nearly two years, Officer Ludwig would leave him alone.

"So?" Alfred asked, mouth stuffed with a Big Mac.

"So what?"

"How did you like the movie?"

"Why are you asking me? You know I am very critical of American films."

"Exactly. If you like it, there's no doubt that it's the greatest movie ever made."

Arthur looked around at some of the customers. Some had just gotten from the theater and others were on their way. He honestly liked the movie and it was already his favorite by far. Nevertheless, he was not one to fan boy.

"I guess it was okay. Nothing special, but it had its moments," he nonchantly answered.

"You loved it. You always say that when you like something."

"What?" Arthur looked up to see a mischievous grin coming from the American. He moved closer, physically daring Arthur to disagree, "fine…I did."

"This is going on my Twitter, Face book and Tumblr," Alfred pulled out his phone, typing rapidly.

"Why are you doing that, you git?"

"Because you never like anything…worth liking…whoa, ten likes already. Make that twenty," this was quite true but Arthur liked to phrase it as 'he liked things that shouldn't be forgotten and taken for granted'.

"Well what now? The movie's over, it'll be sunrise very soon and we're both out the house."

"You're right, what should we do?"

"Well, we could egg Francis' house, go down to the pub. In fact, I have to draw a picture for Art Appreciation and I think it would be more appreciated if everyone saw it on the side of Mr. Roderich's music school."

Alfred was stunned. He had known from the start of their friendship years ago that Arthur was a true delinquent from the bottom of his heart and he had even accompanied Arthur some nights to make sure he didn't get too drunk. However, the way Arthur lit up at his petty crime ideas was a bit funnier than usual, and the slight twinkle in his eye made it no better.

"You want to spray paint on the side of the music school?"

"Yes," Arthur's voice dropped to a whisper, "its 3:20 now. The sunlight won't show until 7:00. If we go now, we'll be done by 6:30 at the latest."

"You got paint?"

"Every colour, mate."

* * *

The teens walked out the McDonald's (Alfred carrying out two big bags of Big Macs, cheeseburgers and a large drink) and hightailed to Arthur's backyard, where he kept his spray paint in the shed. After getting the paint, they casually strolled to Mr. Roderich's School of Classical Music, at which Arthur was a student of.

"What are we painting?"

Arthur had sketched something on their way there and showed it to him.

"Awesome idea," Alfred nearly squealed.

Arthur worked on the outline while Alfred kept guard. The only people who really came by there were lonely men and prostitutes, but since it was the opening night of a big movie, the cops were pretty heated.

"So, you think this'll put you back on Luddy's radar?" Alfred asked.

"Oh no. His brother's been a bit rowdy since I've been out the scene."

"Those were the days, huh?"

"Yeah, but I had to chill some. College was around the corner and I didn't like living the double life of straight A student by day and hardcore drinker and delinquent by night."

"So you found something in the middle. Great balance."

"I do my best."

Arthur finished the outline by 4:45 and began the colour. Alfred chipped in every occasionally to make sure his friend didn't fall as he balanced himself on the garbage can.

"I think I'm gonna get an "A" for this."

"Yes, every art teacher loves vandalism."

"Well we all can't be Physics majors can we?"

"Nope, but I need your help to write almost all my papers, English major."

"Oi, I'm almost done. Help me with the last part."

"But that's the lamest part."

"Do it, Alfred, or do you want to be caught? It's already 6:30."

"Alright, alright. There, finished."

The two stood back and admired the work, but knew it wouldn't serve its justice till the bright day.

"Let's go back to my place," Arthur nudged Alfred.

"Okay."

* * *

Hours later, Officer Ludwig Beilshimdt was making his rounds when his cousin called him heistracly.

"This is an OUTRAGE! Ludwig, come here right now!"

Ludwig sighed. He became an officer to protect the public but the only person he seemed to be protecting was Roderich, his cousin.

"I'll be right there," he wasn't too far from the music school anyway, and when he came up to the street, he saw people crowding up and taking pictures of something, but what?

"Luddy! Come look!" Ludwig's best friend, Feliciano, waved to him through the crowd.

"What is it?"

Feliciano just pointed and bounced a little. Following his gaze, Ludwig found himself looking at the Avengers and their companions. It was an impressive mural and he was in awe of who could have done it. It would've been a waste of paper to write a ticket. Below the mural, Ludwig could see the words "Avengers Assemble" and the A's were very prominent and bold. The mark of the artist and his accomplist.

"Ludwig, do something about this. My building is ruined!" Roderich was near tears.

"Oh, Mr. Roderich, its very nice, and its attracted some crowd," Elizabeta stared at the mural.

"I'll get to the bottom of this right now," Ludwig made his way out the crowd and to the quiet suburban houses nearby. Knocking gently, a very sleepy Arthur answered with his arms up.

"You got me, Luddy."

"I wasn't going to arrest you."

"Oh?" Arthur was quite confused. Normally, Ludwig got a high from even confronting a crime.

"I just wanted to say…that was amazing artwork, but next time, do it on paper or at least paint the whole building. Roderich could use a change. Well good day to you."

"Good day, mate," Arthur smiled as he went back to bed.

"Who was that?" asked Alfred.

"Luddy. He liked the mural."

"You knew that was his cousin's building, right?"

"Of course, that's what made it perfect."

Alfred shook his head, rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
